


League of Liars

by konkan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fansite Hanbin, First Time, Gamer Chanwoo, League of Legends - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Rapper Bobby, Worlds 2018, inspired by bobby in worlds opening ceremony, omg this is my first smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkan/pseuds/konkan
Summary: Hanbin attends the opening ceremony of League of Legends Worlds 2018 with two people in mind: his boyfriend, the world-class gamer Chanwoo, and the object of his fansite/affection/infatuation, the idol rapper Bobby.Hanbin figures out he and Bobby has one similarity - both of them are liars to those who love them.





	1. Chapter 1

**-BOBBY-**

There’s this one guy that keeps on striking Bobby’s attention, one guy with his huge-ass camera that stands out from the other girls with their own huge-ass cameras too. Being a famous rapper he is, he’s used to so many fansites flocking all over him to get his pictures and used to faking a smile professionally at everyone in order to keep his squeaky clean image. But this one guy catches Bobby off guard.

It was one month ago in the airport. Bobby needed to wait for his security team to get ready to escort him outside, where apparently a lot more fans than predicted had been waiting for him. In boredom, he sneaked out to have a smoke secretly in a secluded place. Suddenly, someone’s head with dark hair peeked out from the corner. Their eyes met for a split second. Both of them looking surprised to death - Bobby from the shock that his hideout and his secret habit is discovered by a stranger, and that stranger from the shock of accidentally walking in a celebrity’s privacy. The stranger quickly yelped an apology and bolted off, but Bobby had seen the guy’s features - sharp eyes, pink plump lips, and a camera hung to his neck. He’s one of his fans.

The encounter got Bobby on his toes for the rest of the month, wondering if that guy would reveal his bad habit of smoking to the media and tainted his cool role-model image. Nothing happened, though. But Bobby came across that guy the next month in a sponsored fansign event. Their second encounter was much less worrying, but also no less intriguing.

“Hi, Bobby,” the guy greeted Bobby with a casual voice. Bobby looked up, ready to have a small talk with another fan of his, but Bobby’s throat turned hoarse upon recognizing the fan who just got on stage in his turn to have his album signed. “O-oh? ...Hi.” Bobby cleared his throat and observed the person in front of him from behind his eyelashes. Plump lips, dark hair, a camera strap around his neck. Yup, it’s the same guy. “Hello there! You look familiar,” Bobby flashed his signature bunny grin.

The guy just nodded with a smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, I’m one of your fansites. I love your music so much, I have been a fan for years.”

“Thank you!” Bobby smiled brightly and opened the album given to him. “So - uh - how’s everything going? How can you... still be my fan after all this time?”

The guy caught Bobby’s hidden intended inquiry behind his seemingly normal question. He just tilted his head and grinned. “I can never  _ not  _ be your fan, in case you’re worried. I adore you too much, Bobby.”

Bobby looked up and their eyes met for a second that felt like a minute. “That’s very relieving to hear,” Bobby replied earnestly. “Anyway, who should I sign this to?”

“Oh, it’s Hanbin,” the guy cheerily answered. He rambled on, “You’re such a cool guy. I can’t believe you made it as a feature in this year’s League of Legends soundtrack. When the song dropped this morning out of nowhere, I swear I freaked out! My boyfriend is a gamer, so I know how much of a big deal this is. You make all of your fans proud.”

Bobby chuckled at that. “That’s good, because I do wanna make my fans happy and proud of me.” Bobby doodled on his picture in the album. “Your boyfriend must be really nice to support you being my fan,” he said conversationally.

“Oh, our relationship isn’t like the others,” Hanbin shrugged slightly, dropping the topic. “Are you going to perform in the opening ceremony?”

“That’s a secret,” Bobby winked playfully. Their time is up, so Bobby returned the album and offered his hand for a handshake with a racing heart - although why did his heart beat faster, Bobby had no idea. “Thanks for everything, Hanbin.”

 

**-HANBIN-**

Hanbin took Bobby’s hand in awe. He was starstruck by his idol’s kind words. “Y-yeah. Thank you to you too, Bobby.”

Hanbin remembers how he quickly got down from the stage with his heart beating erratically under his chest. He couldn’t believe he had the chance to have that kind of talk with  _ the  _ Bobby that day. That wasn’t just small talk, that was something else.

Hanbin packs his camera battery and casts a look at his phone lockscreen showing the date. The fansign was a week ago, and today is the opening ceremony of League of Legends Worlds Championship 2018. He just found out 4 days ago that Bobby is going to perform. Thankfully, he didn’t have to scramble to get tickets or anything, because he already had the intention to come at the opening ceremony, although for a different purpose. Hanbin was planning to come and show his support as Chanwoo’s boyfriend, not as Bobby’s fansite.     

Hanbin has been dating Chanwoo for as long as he can remember. Chanwoo is younger than him, that’s why Hanbin has always been Chanwoo’s protector since Chanwoo’s mother died when they were just ten years old. Hanbin doesn’t even know how did they start dating - perhaps it just happened naturally, since Chanwoo relied on Hanbin and Hanbin doted over Chanwoo all the time. Their relationship really aren’t like other couples, as in they simply share mutual love and respect based on their loyalty for each other since young. The real reason they’ve been together for so long is simply because none of them has experienced real love and has no idea what it’s like.

Chanwoo is always a quiet kid, but he’s incredibly smart. Hanbin has watched Chanwoo winning all kinds of computer games in their toddler days until eventually Chanwoo learned to play League of Legends in age 15. His progress in gaming was so excellent, so he joined a team called SK Telecom or SKT. SKT itself was not an ace team back then until Chanwoo improved the overall team’s performance under his cyber name, Realer. Realer has been a household name in League of Legends championships ever since, known for being one of the best gamer in the world. Due to his skyrocketing career, Chanwoo barely has any time left for Hanbin in the past 3 years.

And Hanbin? He can’t deny that he likes how Chanwoo has his own profession and no longer rely on Hanbin that much anymore. Hanbin now feels free doing whatever he wants, including fanboying over Bobby, travelling to Bobby’s tour stops, shopping gifts for Bobby’s birthday, taking pictures as Bobby’s fansite, and so on.

Hanbin’s relationship with Chanwoo is unlike the others. But Hanbin keeps on lying to himself that everything is fine.  

 

Now Hanbin is waiting in the front row of audience’s standing area next to the opening ceremony’s gigantic stage. Hanbin, along with some other Bobby’s fansites that are mostly girls, are equipped with their own camera gears and ready to snap pictures or record videos once Bobby come on stage for his fiery performance.

The soundtrack song “Rise” starts booming from the speakers and two singers show up on stage - The Glitch Mob and Mako. That’s when Bobby walks from backstage to the space under the front stage with a stage director. Bobby sits on the staircase under the stage and lowers his hood to cover his face in order not to distract anyone from The Glitch Mob and Mako’s performance until his own turn to perform arrives. But Hanbin is already distracted. He catches his breath when Bobby looks up from his hood and laughs at what the stage director says. Hanbin quickly snaps the beautiful moment in shutter, not wanting to miss any precious expression on Bobby’s handsome face. 

Bobby lifts his hood a little and his eyes sweep through the front row crowd, where his fansites are busy taking his pictures… until his eyes meet Hanbin’s. Again, for the third time. Bobby’s smile falter for a split second before turning it into an adorable grin. Bobby cuts their eye contact to stare right at Hanbin’s camera, grinning and lifting one eyebrow in a boyish look. Hanbin feels like his heart stopped beating, but his finger automatically keeps on clicking and capturing the moment as if they have minds on their own. Then they look at each other’s eyes again, both grinning so much.

Then their moment is over. Bobby pulls his hood away from his face and jumps on stage at the stage director’s cue. He starts rapping his part with intense fire and passion that the entire stage seems to light up at his attendance. The side stages start to move to the center and Hanbin can see Chanwoo up there with his team, crossing his arms and looking really good. A surge of pride hits Hanbin when he sees his boyfriend on the huge background screen.  _ That’s the guy I love!  _ Hanbin beams to himself, but a small part inside himself frowns in confusion.  _ That  _ is  _ the guy I love, right? _

Bobby’s second rap verse starts with an explosion and Hanbin’s attention is quickly yanked back to his idol. Forget his camera, forget about being a good fansite - Hanbin lowers his camera and takes in Bobby’s whole being in awe directly. To see his idol having fun on stage and delivering a lively performance makes Hanbin feel incredible inside.  _ That’s the guy I love!  _ Hanbin smiles from ear to ear. He always knows Bobby is meant to do great things. 

 

**-BOBBY-**

“Thanks, man!” Bobby hugs Mako back after Mako compliments him once they finish performing and get down from stage. Soon Bobby is swarmed by so many people backstage - his manager, his stylists, his fellow performers. Everyone congratulates him for his passion and swag on stage, and Bobby just turns into a cute bunny, smiling modestly and bowing, grateful for all the compliments. Once he’s back in his own personal waiting room, he straightens his legs on the sofa in exhaustion. Being a great performer comes naturally for him, but he can’t lie that he always feel drained after all the glitz he get from being on stage. It’s easier for him like this, in here, just being himself. Bobby tells his manager that he’s going to the bathroom and goes out, bringing his pack of cigarettes along hidden in his pocket.

It’s a good thing that Bobby gets his own stall of portable toilet. He lights up a cigarette and smokes it inside the toilet, feeling calmed down. Smoke swirls up and away from the toilet’s ventilation as Bobby gets to his second cigarette, then a third. Another thing to be thankful for is that his toilet is placed in the corner, where people barely walks by, or else someone might have noticed the smoke coming out of his porta potty.

Bobby opens the toilet door and stashes his cigarette pack back into his pocket when he realizes someone freezes in front of him. Bobby freezes too, feeling caught in the act of smoking. He’s taken aback when he recognizes the person in front of him.

“You!” Bobby mumbles in shock. “Han… something. You’re my fansite, right?”

Hanbin’s eyes dart to the cigarette pack Bobby pushes inside his pocket and then back to Bobby’s widened eyes. “Oh h-hi, Bobby. Yeah, uhm, it’s Hanbin.”

Bobby knits his eyebrow. “What are you, a stalker? Why do we always meet in times like this?”

Hanbin quickly offers his palms up. “I swear I have no intention of always catching you. I’m just making my way to my boyfriend’s waiting room.”

“Your boyfriend?” Bobby squints. Wait, he remembers something about Hanbin’s boyfriend...  the one that Hanbin claimed as ‘a relationship unlike others’. “Oh, the gamer?”

“Yeah!” Hanbin nods, clearly happy to see that Bobby remembers. “He’s playing for SK Telecom.”

_ Whoa.  _ “SKT? Who?”

“Chanw- I mean Realer.”

Wow, just wow. Bobby laughs in disbelief. “When you said your boyfriend is a gamer, I thought of a regular guy playing PC games all day. I had no idea by ‘gamer’ you meant SKT’s Realer, the world’s best player. I’m so sorry,” Bobby chuckles at himself and bows slightly. “Mad respect for your boyfriend, then. Realer’s a genius in strategies, man. I wish he can win this year’s championship though, I know that he lost last year. Tell him Bobby is Realer’s big fan.”

Hanbin bemusedly takes in all Bobby’s words. This is unlike the usual big star Bobby he has always adored on stage. Maybe because he usually sees Bobby from behind the lens and now he gets to see Bobby up close and personal. “And I’m Bobby’s big fan.”

Bobby grimaces. “Anyway, about that. Hanbin, can I ask you a favor?” He nervously rubs his nape. “I can’t let my fans know I smoke, that’ll ruin the image I have protected for years. Only my closest people know about it, but here you are, catching me smoking twice.” 

Bobby stops to catch his breath and calm his jittery self. “I know you’re my fan and I’m sorry if this disappoints you, but I also have this feeling that you’re not the type of fan who spills everything about me, which I’m very grateful for. And now, can you... do me a favor and not let the word spread out?”

A funny smile plays on Hanbin’s lips. “Never in my wildest dream I imagine my idol begging me for a special request,” Hanbin smirks happily. “Alright, Bobby, I won’t. I have no intention to leak your personal issues anyway - I’m a fan who respects my idol’s privacy. But thanks for the heartfelt words.”

Bobby has no idea what’s gotten into him. He’s a star, a public figure, and he’s not even supposed to spend so much time with this fan, but he feels very attracted somehow. Maybe it’s Hanbin’s happy smirk right now. Maybe it’s the fact that Hanbin has proven to be an amazingly reliable fan. Maybe it’s Hanbin’s soft yet sharp features that are just totally Bobby’s type. Maybe it’s the inexplicable chemistry Bobby felt in all their short encounters. All he knows is that a question spilled out of his mouth without his brain filtering, “I have a concert in Singapore tomorrow. Wanna come along?”

Hanbin’s jaw falls. “What?”

“I mean, you’re my fansite and everything, don’t usually fansites follow me around on tours? And I’m just, like, super grateful for your kindness? You’re unlike my other fans.” Bobby rushes with lies, except maybe the last sentence, because Hanbin is really unlike his other fans - or to be exact, Bobby’s attraction to Hanbin is really unlike his other fans.

Hanbin decides he shouldn’t overthink about Bobby’s invite.  _ He’s a star - this is probably normal for him.  _ So he lets out a soft chuckle that vibrates through his shoulders. “I do have a plan to follow you to Singapore. Your invite is unnecessary - I’m already coming along.”

 

 

**-BOBBY-**

Something’s different in this particular tour stop. When Bobby arrived in Changi Airport in Singapore, he flashed his brightest smile to his fans outside the airport, but his eyes were searching for a specific guy behind a camera. When it was finally concert time, Bobby brought out all the energy he had and did all kinds of fanservice he could think of, but his conscience was determined to find Hanbin amidst thousands of fans. Bobby had no luck so far.

“Bobby, you had an invitation to a club party tonight.” The voice of his manager snapped Bobby away from his mindless daydream about one of his fansite after not finding him in the concert. Bobby rubbed his eye tiredly, “Oh, I do?”

“Yeah. Chawy’s birthday.” Chawy is the top League of Legends player from Singapore, whose team sadly didn’t make it to this year’s Worlds Championship. “He invited you since he knew you’re featured in the soundtrack. You said yes last time, but if you’re too tired from the concert, I can contact his person and tell them you can’t make it.”

“No, hyung, that’s okay,” Bobby got up and patted his manager’s arm. It’s Bobby’s last night in Singapore and his body is exhausted from the concert but his mind doesn’t show any signs off getting tired soon. “Thanks, but I’ll just go. Partying should do me good - I need a distraction.”

So that’s what Bobby does now. Partying. He’s in a private club, celebrating a world-class gamer’s birthday, drinking and smoking all he wants, flirting with anyone he pleases. He feels safe in here, where he doesn’t have to lie and act like a better person. Bobby knows he’s a fucked up guy or even a fuckboy, and only in times like this does he get to embrace his fucked-up-ness without having to cover it up for the sake of reputation. He’s trying to light his 5th cigarette tonight in the darker corner of the club when he hears, “You should probably stop after that one if you still want to live long enough to continue your tour.”

Bobby squints at the person standing in front of him, his figure dark and unclear because of the blinding club lighting behind him. “And who are you to care about my tour-?”

“Your fansite,” Hanbin slides into the table next to Bobby. “I wonder why we always meet like this - you and your secret smoking habit, me finding you in a secluded place.”

Bobby should feel confused too, but he only feels relieved to finally meet Hanbin again. “No idea. Are you sure you’re not a stalker? This is a private party in Singapore, I’m pretty sure this isn’t a coincidence.”

Hanbin rolls his eyeballs at Bobby’s serious but playful remark. “This is a birthday party of a famous League of Legends player. I’m the boyfriend of the world’s best League of Legends player. Mind you, I belong in this circle. And you?”

Bobby laughs at Hanbin’s salty tone. “I’m a star rapper who recently rapped for Worlds 2018 soundtrack, so mind you, I  _ also  _ belong in this circle.”

They sit in silence. Hanbin sips his champagne and Bobby finishes his 5th cigarette. When he’s done, he turns to face Hanbin. “Hey, fansite, I have a question.”

Hanbin smirks. “Go ahead, idol.”

“I’m pretty sure you saw everything about me tonight,” Bobby gestures at the entire club’s ambiance. “You’re a fan of the Bobby who is a kind bunny-smile guy with great reputation; yet you already saw the Bobby who smokes, parties, flirts, and acts careless. I’m practically a liar to my fans. Aren’t you disappointed? Be honest with me.”

Hanbin’s index finger traces the outline of his glass. “Maybe a little bit, at first,” Hanbin says. “But now I just think that your lies make you an even more interesting person. I can relate to that.”

“To what?”

“To you being a liar… to those who love you.” 

Bobby blinks in curiosity. Their surroundings melt into a distinct blur of voices as they get more and more entranced with each other. “But why would you relate to that?”

Their eyes meet in an intense trance and there’s this inexplicable sexual tension that’s strongly undeniable, but before anything can happen or Hanbin can answer, Hanbin’s phone vibrates on the table. He glances at the caller ID and quickly excuses himself from Bobby to take the phone call a few steps away.

 

**-HANBIN-**

“Hi, baby,” Hanbin picks up the phone and greets the caller. “Why do you call suddenly?”

“Yeah, hi. Nothing, isn’t it a normal thing to do to call your boyfriend who’s away in another state?”

“Normal for other couples, maybe,” Hanbin forces a laughter. “We never really call each other. This is late at night, Chanwoo, you should rest. Your final is coming soon.”

“You’ll be there for me, right?” Chanwoo asks on the phone. “You’ll cheer for me in the final round?”

“Of course.”

“If Bobby has a concert at the same day of my championship finals, which one would you attend?”

Hanbin bites his lower lip. Because Hanbin doesn’t answer, Chanwoo presses again with a crack in his voice. “Hanbin? Which one do you love more, your boyfriend or your idol?”

“You, of course,” Hanbin lies smoothly. “Bobby is just an idol I like. You know that.”

“Okay,” Chanwoo’s voice sounds relieved. “How’s Singapore? Did you meet Bobby?”

“I only saw him at the concert,” Hanbin lies again. “I’m at Chawy’s birthday party now. ...Nope, nothing interesting going on here. Yup, you should get some rest. Bye, baby. Miss you too.”

When Hanbin returns to Bobby’s table, the crackling electricity between them before is still there. “Was that your boyfriend?” Bobby asks ignorantly, but his eyes are burning against Hanbin’s skin.

“Yeah,” Hanbin nods. “He’s just checking in.”

“Oh.” Bobby stays silent for a while before he throws a question both of them have in mind. “What are you doing after this? Do you want to, I don’t know, maybe hangout at my place?”

Hanbin _wants_ to got to Bobby’s place. Damn, he has never felt infatuated to anyone like he feels with Bobby now, and he’s interested in figuring out what will happen if he follows Bobby. But a small part of him keeps him from saying yes. He remembers Chanwoo’s question and his lies. All this time, he’s been lying when he said he loves his boyfriend. The feeling he has for Chanwoo is so bleak in contrast to what he feels for Bobby.    

So Hanbin tucks his hair away from his face and looks into Bobby’s eyes. “I’d love to, I’m in a need of mood change and I really wanna spend more time with you... but maybe not now.”

As much as Hanbin wants Bobby, he can’t lie any further to his boyfriend.

**-BOBBY-**

Bobby can’t even sleep a wink that night. His plan to get distracted by partying is ruined thanks to Hanbin - he’s now even more restless. Laying on this king-size hotel bed makes him think about how it feels wrong to be here alone. Hanbin should’ve come here with him, but he didn’t.

Bobby thinks of an alternate universe, where he get to spend the night with Hanbin like what he intended, and he comes up with a set of lyrics. Maybe he'll get to hold Hanbin all night like how he's imagining now. Maybe one day. Maybe soon. 

 

"Come to me, slowly

The night is still young, boy

**Don’t wanna go home tonight**

**Wanna get to know you more**

Sitting next to you, not thinking about anything

Wanna ride bae

Open your eyes and see

Where do you wanna go? Just say the word

You said you wanted a change of mood

Dream next to me

Take off that meaningless ring off your left ring finger

**Tell me what your boyfriend didn’t do for you, baby"**

(from Secret - Bobby ft. DK & Katie)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shouldn’t your boyfriend make you happy?”  
> “Puh-lease, I have plenty of other things to keep me happy.”  
> “Like following me around as a fansite?”  
> “Like admiring and supporting you as a fan.”  
> “So in other words, I make you happy?”  
> “Yeah, sort of.”  
> “If I’m happy, will you be happy too?”  
> “Sure, obviously.”  
> “Do you want to make me happy?” Bobby keeps their eye contact unbroken.  
> “Mm-hmm.” Hanbin tilts his head in careful interest and adds, “But only if I’m able to do that.”  
> “Oh, you can.”

**-HANBIN-**

“Congrats, Realer!” Hanbin hugs Chanwoo tight. “My boyfriend is officially the world’s best gamer, huh?”

Chanwoo laughs and hugs Hanbin back in front of everyone invited to the after-party tonight. His team, SK Telecom, just won against his opponent by 3-0. “Thanks, Hyung.” The crowd cheers so loud and his SKT teammates go up on the stage too to pop open a celebratory champagne. Hanbin, knowing his role as Realer’s boyfriend is done, simply goes down from the stage with a quiet smile and strolls to the corner booth of the club to sip his glass of favorite champagne.

“You should probably stop drinking champagnes if you don’t want to get seduced and taken home by someone.”

“And who’s that someone? You?” Hanbin directly snaps back, not even bothered to turn his head around. A beat later Bobby plops down on the chair in front of him, a bottle of beer in hand.

“Maybe,” Bobby grins boyishly. “Nice to meet you again, Mr. Fansite.”

“At this point I’m starting to believe that _you’_ re the one stalking _me,_ Mr. Idol.”

Bobby laughs. “Best believe it’s fate, babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me.” Hanbin says sternly, but then he sneaks a glance at Bobby and grins. Bobby smirks right back.

“So, SKT won, huh?” Bobby starts. “Realer is truly the best.”

Hanbin looks at his boyfriend on stage with no expression as he sips his drink again. “He’s on top of the world. He’s lucky he got everything.”

Bobby casts a sidelong glance at Hanbin. Hanbin in the dim light looks heavenly to Bobby. Too bad he belongs to someone else. “Yeah, I guess he really is lucky.”

Hanbin scoffs at himself. “He’s lucky his boyfriend doesn’t mind him being so inattentive and distant all the damn time.” A small sigh escapes Hanbin’s lips. “That call in Singapore was the first time he contacted me in like three weeks.”

“That’s… harsh. Couples in relationships shouldn’t do that.”

“Told you our relationship isn’t like others.”

Bobby watches Hanbin carefully. “Do you even love your boyfriend?”

Hanbin doesn’t falter a bit when he answers, “Of course I do.”

Bobby pierces his eyes. “But are you… _in love_ with him? Are you happy?”

 _Bingo._ This question leaves Hanbin wordless for a couple seconds. “I’m…” he chews his lower lip. “I’m not sure. Maybe not so… _in love._ Maybe not happy either. More like, I don’t know, content?”

Bobby leans closer, intrigued. “Shouldn’t your boyfriend make you happy?”

“ _Puh_ -lease,” Hanbin rolls his eyeballs. “I don’t need my boyfriend to make me happy. I have plenty of other things to keep me happy.”

“Like what?” Bobby feels an energy drawing him closer to Hanbin. He doesn’t even fight it. “Like following me around as a fansite?”

Hanbin challenges Bobby’s intense gaze on him. “Like spending money doing whatever I want,” he pauses, “such as admiring and supporting you as a fan.”

Bobby has an unreadable expression on his face. “So in other words, _I_ make you happy?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Hanbin blinks, unsure of where this is going.

“If I’m happy, will you be happy too?”

“Sure, obviously.”

“Do you want to make me happy?” Bobby keeps their eye contact unbroken.

“Mm-hmm.” Hanbin tilts his head in careful interest and adds, “But only if I’m able to do that.”

“Oh, you can.” Bobby moves his gaze to Hanbin’s glistening lips for a few seconds, making his intentions clear to Hanbin who stares at Bobby’s lips in return. They both return to their eye contact at the same time and an unspoken understanding passes between them.

Bobby signals at the exit with his chin, and Hanbin found the gesture so hot that he quickly nods and follows Bobby out like a lovesick puppy. He knows Bobby may lead him to something dangerous - both dangerously delightful to him and dangerously harmful to his steady relationship with Chanwoo. But he leaves the club anyway because he keeps lying to himself that nothing wrong will happen.

 

**-BOBBY-**

Bobby joins Hanbin in the backseat of his car after asking his manager to “please drive us home so Hanbin and I can talk in private.” His manager agreed with a warning, “Okay, but don’t do anything wrong to Realer’s boyfriend, Bobby,” but Bobby waved his hand in dismissal. Of course Bobby won’t do anything wrong to Realer’s boyfriend… he’ll just do the _right_ things. Like holding Hanbin’s hand in the space of seat between them. And closing the partition between them and the front seat of the car. And letting go of Hanbin’s hand to rub Hanbin’s right knee to his lower thigh.

Bobby keeps his eyes to the outside of the window next to him, not even sparing Hanbin a glance, but his left hand keeps on making circles on Hanbin’s thigh while Hanbin stays still. Only when his hand starts to roam to Hanbin’s inner and upper thigh does Hanbin puts his hand on top of Bobby’s and starts feeling the veins on the smooth skin. Bobby gnaws at his own lower lip in frustration. His self-defense is crumbling.

Hanbin stares at Bobby’s side intently. He breaks the silence and softly asks, “Is everything okay?”

Bobby snaps back to reality. He looks back into Hanbin’s eyes and so many things happen all at once. He surges forward to kiss Hanbin, his hand squeezing Hanbin’s thigh and his other hand flies up to Hanbin’s back of neck and pulls him closer.

For a few scary seconds, Hanbin is unresponsive. In desperate lust, Bobby presses his lips on Hanbin’s, asking permission to enter his mouth and kiss him deeper. No luck. Bobby pulls back, starting to regret his decision to give in to his overwhelming desire for Hanbin. But when he opens his eyes, he notices how Hanbin’s eyes shut closed and brows crushed together in inner struggle. And as Bobby’s about to remove his firm grip on Hanbin’s inner thighs that is dangerously close to Hanbin’s dick, he notices a small bulge underneath Hanbin’s clothed groin.

Maybe, just maybe, their feelings are mutual.

Bobby hovers his palm on Hanbin’s groin in doubt before carefully enveloping his hand on Hanbin’s half-hard member and starts kneading it through his pants. A small satisfying moan escapes Hanbin’s plump lips, creating the perfect moment for Bobby to swoop in and kiss Hanbin again - open-mouthed this time, tongues and teeth finally crushed together.

Hanbin’s inner fortress crumbles in an instant. Heat surges from Bobby’s mouth, Bobby’s hand, Bobby’s proximity, and eventually pools in Hanbin’s stomach before sending waves of arousal to his aching dick. Fuck dignity, fuck self preservation, fuck his boyfriend’s beloved title of being the best gamer in the world. He shifts closer so he’s half sitting on Bobby’s lap and bites Bobby’s lower lip, eliciting a hot growl from Bobby’s chest.

“Fuck,” Bobby pants into Hanbin’s mouth and opens his eyes that are now brimming with lust. “For fuck’s sake, Hanbin.”

“Hmm?” Hanbin lets his desire take over his mind completely, blocking any other thoughts away. He’s busy nipping at Bobby’s sharp jawline - it’s _the_ jawline he always admires through his camera! - and feeling up Bobby’s torso with his palms. “Fuck what?”

Bobby is still breathing heavily in disbelief. “Really? Fuck you.”

“Oh is that your plan? Okay.”

A laughter rumbles in Bobby’s chest. “No. Not here. Please get off my lap before I can’t hold myself back from undressing you right now.”

“Do it here anyway, I don’t care,” Hanbin sucks the flesh under Bobby’s ear hard and admires the way the pale skin slowly turns into a dark shade.

“I care,” Bobby smiles affectionately at Hanbin, loving the tingling feeling of his new hickey. “You deserve better than a quickie in the car, really. Let’s not rush things right now.”

 

**-HANBIN-**

It turns out to be the best decision ever, Hanbin thinks to himself, after he and Bobby have discarded both of their clothes while making out on their way from the hotel’s elevator to Bobby’s suite room. Bobby sits on the edge of the king-sized bed and gently pulls Hanbin by his hips to stand in between his parted legs, both are now only in their boxer briefs. Hanbin complies, his cheeks heating up as Bobby stares at him like he’s the most precious thing ever. “Stop it,” Hanbin hits Bobby’s shoulder playfully.

Bobby looks up to meet Hanbin’s crinkly eyes. He hugs Hanbin’s hips tighter, bemused. “I didn’t even do anything yet.”

Hanbin leans down and kisses Bobby’s swollen lips delicately, since he’s the one who bites it until it’s swollen in the first place. “I can’t wait until you do something.”

Request accepted. Bobby turns his focus to Hanbin’s nipples in his eye level and starts mouthing one of them, swirling his tongue around Hanbin’s sensitive bust point. Hanbin squirms at the contact and pulls Bobby’s hair out of intention. The action encourages Bobby somehow. He trails sloppy kisses all over Hanbin’s chest and abdomen, nibbling at the skin as he makes his way down. When Bobby reaches Hanbin’s boxers, he lowers the waistband to suck at the soft spot right over Hanbin’s dick while his hand grabs Hanbin’s hard-on and starts pumping it from outside the fabric of his briefs.

Hanbin lets out a pleasured whimper that Bobby will do anything to hear again. “C-careful, Bobby… this is my-” Hanbin can’t help but moan when Bobby thumb sneaks into his boxers and plays with the slit of his cock, “-first time.”

“What?” Bobby stops and looks up. Hanbin looks so good from this angle - Bobby can see the red marks he left all over Hanbin’s body, up to Hanbin’s flushed cheeks and messy black hair. “Is this your first time having your dick touched?”

“No,” Hanbin shuts his eyes in embarrassment.

“Oh.” Bobby purses his lips. “Your first time having sex?”

Hanbin nods slowly. “Sorry.”

“No way, don’t be sorry.” Suddenly Bobby feels like he should be holding Hanbin’s body with a glove or something. His heart almost bursts at the thought of this being Hanbin’s first time. Hanbin becomes a hundred times more precious in Bobby’s eyes, as if he wasn’t precious enough from the start. “Hanbin… I didn’t mean to push you to have sex with me. If you’re saving your first time with your boyfriend then I should stop-”

“I never said anything about wanting you to stop,” Hanbin blurts out. “Just, please… don’t mention him. I want you now, like right fucking now.”

That’s all the confirmation Bobby needs. He grabs Hanbin and gently makes him kneel in front of him. He tugs at his own waistband. “Do you mind to, uhh, suck my dick?”

“Oh my god, you really don’t have to ask for permission like that,” Hanbin teases. He takes off Bobby’s briefs and envelopes his hand on Bobby’s hardening length, slowly rubbing it from the base of his shaft to the tip. “Don’t worry, just because I’ve never had sex doesn’t mean I can’t give a good head.”

 

**-BOBBY-**

Hanbin didn’t lie about giving a good head. Hanbin also didn’t lie about this being his first time having sex - Bobby can tell from how Hanbin lays flat on his back underneath Bobby’s body, looking every bit of nervous as he is excited. When Bobby teases Hanbin’s pink rim with the pad of his lubed finger, Hanbin stops him to look him right in the eyes. His gaze is glassy and vulnerable, incredibly fragile and beautiful, as if Hanbin gladly trusts his entire life in Bobby’s hands. Bobby has never seen any look like that from anyone he has ever fucked. His heart swells like never before.

“I love you,” Hanbin breathes. It’s a casual sentence, something Bobby always heard from his fans, but this time Bobby believes it too much. “If you’re gonna fuck me… just, please, maybe just be gentle with me.”

Bobby doesn’t fuck Hanbin. He makes love to him. Gently, passionately.

 

**-HANBIN-**

Now Hanbin understands why sex is identical to people clenching their fists on sheets. When Bobby slides his two fingers in and out of his hole, Hanbin feels the urge to hold onto something just to ease the slight discomfort. But when Bobby’s fingerpad brushes a particular spot inside him, the urge becomes too overwhelming. Hanbin inhales sharply and grips the sheets tightly, feeling like he’s in heaven and about to fall if he’s not holding on. He can feel a kiss pressed softly against his kiss-swollen lips before his legs are brought up to Bobby’s shoulder. “Baby, I’m going inside you,” Bobby’s low whisper makes Hanbin shudder in anticipation. “I’ll be gentle. Tell me if you’re hurt, okay?”

Then Bobby’s lube-coated tip of dick presses against Hanbin’s tight hole before Bobby pushes forward carefully. Hanbin stops clenching his fists on the sheets, he holds Bobby’s waist tightly instead. The feeling is uncomfortable, but his gut feeling tells him he’s going to end up loving it. Hanbin opens his eyes and sees Bobby’s concerned look. The look in Bobby’s eyes is everything - soft and gooey and igniting. It makes Hanbin want nothing more than to let Bobby fill him to the fullest. So he nods quietly, and Bobby pushes in again in a steady pace until his entire length is consumed in Hanbin’s cave.

Bobby’s gritting his teeth now, clearly overwhelmed by the tightness, the proximity, the chemistry between them. “You’re amazing,” Bobby mutters under his breath. Both of them are trying their best to keep it low and quiet, two liars doing an act of lying together. But when Bobby pulls out and bucks his hip forward again, they catch their breaths together and all hell breaks loose.

“Ohh!” Hanbin moans out loud for the first time in this room. The friction of Bobby’s pulsating meat against his tight hole is nothing like what he prepares himself for. Hanbin hates how it feels so good. Bobby rocks his hip again with a pleasured grunt and Hanbin clenches his nails against Bobby’s muscled back. “Sh-shit. Bobby-yah, _ahh_ -”

“S-sorry, I’m slowing down,” Bobby stutters and starts a slower pace of moving back and forth inside Hanbin’s warmth. But that’s not what Hanbin wants. The slow movement just prolongs the unbearably delicious friction, making Hanbin even more restless. In a second Hanbin turns into a moaning mess with Bobby echoing his moans in his hot husky voice. Bobby leans to kiss him and Hanbin pants heavily against Bobby’s mouth, too intoxicated to kiss properly.

Hanbin’s hips move involuntarily to meet Bobby’s thrusts better. The thrust hits something inside him and Hanbin just lets out a frustrated sob. Bobby understands him right away and starts to roll his hips in faster and deeper thrusts. When Hanbin jerks his hips in time with Bobby’s thrusts to fuck himself on Bobby’s dick better, Bobby breathing turns ragged. “Fuck, Han-Hanbin!”

Hanbin has one of his hands ghosting above his own achingly hard length. The tip of his cock is glistened with so much precum. His dick throbbed so bad for a release. He has never felt this way with Chanwoo. God, his boyfriend has never pleasured him to anything remotely similar to the passionate delight Bobby’s giving him right now. Hanbin’s hand moves to jerk himself off when Bobby’s hand joins him, wrapping his palm against Hanbin’s full erection and gently jerks Hanbin off all while slamming in and out of his hole feverishly. It’s like Hanbin’s brain short-circuited and he forgets how to breathe. Incoherent words and breathy moans escapes his lips, which Bobby drinks up with his own tongue and lips.

Bobby’s thumb plays with Hanbin’s sensitive slit right at the same time he slams hard against Hanbin’s prostate. Hanbin lets out an outburst of whimper, moaning Bobby’s name repeatedly as he comes, his white fluid spilling on his stomach and Bobby’s hand. Bobby doesn’t stop pushing into and pulling out of Hanbin. He rocks his hips faster until Hanbin’s hole is clenched around his dick from sensitivity. Hanbin’s tightness and warmth become too much for Bobby to handle. He moans loud enough to be heard by the room next door, his semen spurting and filling Hanbin’s cave before he pulls out carefully to not hurt Hanbin.

Hanbin shuts his eyes, his chest is heaving but his face is wearing a blissful look. “So that’s how sex feels like.”

Bobby chuckles, still breathing heavily. “Yeah. You like it? Does it hurt?” He licks Hanbin’s cum that squirted on his hand and pokes his own milky fluid that comes out from Hanbin’s hole with his index and middle finger. He gently presses the fingers against Hanbin’s lips and the guy dutifully sucks his finger, tasting himself and Bobby altogether.

Hanbin opens his eyes and smirks. “It does. But surprisingly I like it a lot. Thanks, Idol. You being gentle and all is everything.”

“You’re also everything, Baby.” Bobby caresses Hanbin’s cheeks affectionately. Hanbin giggles at the pet name and snuggles closer, too tired to do anything else. He’s half asleep when he feels Bobby wrapping his arms around Hanbin delicately, followed with a tender kiss pressed against his temple. And Hanbin hears a faint “I love you, Hanbin”, but he’s not sure if it really happened or if it’s just his sleepy mind playing tricks on him.

 

  * ****THREE MONTHS LATER****



 

 

**-HANBIN-**

“Hanbin Hyung, I’ve arrived in LA. The HQ of Riot Games is so cool.”

Hanbin smiles when he hears Chanwoo’s words on the phone. “Good to know. They treat you well there?”

“They invite me here to study me as one of the best player in the world, so of course they treat me well,” Chanwoo’s short laugh rumbles through the call. “What are you doing in Korea? Still following Bobby around?”

Hanbin’s lips is pursed into a thin soft smile. “As always.”

They share a small talk for about two minutes before Chanwoo hangs up. Hanbin ends the call feeling proud, knowing the reason behind Chanwoo’s change in behavior is all thanks to him. Three months ago, on the day after he spent the night with Bobby, Hanbin met Chanwoo alone and poured all his feelings to his boyfriend. His infatuation with Bobby teaches him that what he and Chanwoo feels for each other isn’t romantic love and Hanbin’s done with lying to himself or the person who loves him. They broke up, but Hanbin jokingly pressures Chanwoo to keep him updated through phone calls every other day. Their relationship has shifted into a much more comfortable dynamic ever since.   

Hanbin keeps his phone in his pocket and prepares his camera. He’s in the airport along with other Bobby fansites, waiting to catch moments from his idol. The crowd around Hanbin turns noisy when security guards start to walk through, making way for Hanbin’s idol.

Bobby, as charming as ever, strolls past the crowd with his blinding bunny smile and cheerful gait. He smiles politely at everyone who takes pictures of him. When he’s about to make a turn in the corner, his eyes met another pair of familiar eyes owned by a very familiar guy fansite. “Oh!” Bobby inhales sharply. His eyes turn round in shock, only to turn into small lines as he grins widely at the guy’s camera lens a split second later. The guy snaps his cute expression multiple times, and Bobby continues walking out of the airport. Once he reaches his car and sits comfortably inside, he fishes his phone out of his pocket to call someone.




Hanbin gets into his car and is about to drive out of the airport’s parking lot when his phone vibrates. He smiles when he sees the caller ID and presses _accept._

“Hello?”

“Why do you still take pictures of me?” Bobby laughs on the phone without saying hi, as usual. “I don’t understand why are you still my fansite. You’re literally dating me!”

“I have to keep it low, amirite?” Hanbin teases. “Haha, it’s nothing. I just miss you so much and decides to wait for you in the airport as usual. Plus, I can’t close my fansite yet.”

“You should, babe,” Bobby purrs. His voice turns gentle, “We’re going to make our relationship public someday, remember? I don’t want you to get hurt by any backlash just because you’re still active as my fansite.”

“Alright, I promise I’ll stop,” Hanbin smiles even though Bobby can’t see it. “We’ve talked about this, I get it.”

Hanbin can imagine Bobby grimacing in the opposite side of the call. “I’m sorry we have to be liars for the time being.”

“But we’ve always been liars,” Hanbin laughs. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I won’t worry you again. I just miss you too much.”

“I’ll wait for you in my place!” Bobby cheerfully yells.

“I’m on my way,” Hanbin grins uncontrollably in happiness. “I’ll call you later when I’m close.”

“Drive safe. I love you, baby.”

“Is that an ‘I love you’ from an idol to his fan?” Hanbin teases again.

Bobby cracks up. “No, but really,” he turns serious. “It’s an ‘I love you’ from Bobby to Hanbin.”

Hanbin’s chest is warm at that. “I love you too.” He pauses to suppress a blissful smile. “Not from a fan to his idol - from Hanbin to Bobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! find me @ikonikan on twitter for my other aus or just in case you want a mutual to rant about everything with :)) i hope this au is okay shfkdkfhgh

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ao3 fic, your support will mean a great deal to me! and yeah beware the smut, everything else escalates in the next chapter lmao


End file.
